URWL Popular Demand 2008
}} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |URWL |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |December 25, 2008 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Venue | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Staples Center |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Los Angeles, CA |- class } ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |17,521 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Link | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |http://www.megavideo.com/?v=98D7IP6K |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | URWL Supercard Chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Digital Mayhem 2008 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Popular Demand 2008 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Discontent:The Recession |} URWL Popular Demand 2008 was a 2008 Unnecessary Roughness Wrestling League supercard. The event was held at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California, on Christmas Day, December 25th, 2008. The event was unique for the URWL at the time because every aspect of the event was voted on by members of the URWL Rantboard. Concepts such as the theme music, logo, match stipulations and participants were fair game. The official event theme song was "Saints of Los Angeles" by Mötley Crüe. Event Card * Fusion defeated Salvatore. ** The match stipulation decided by fan voting was the first-ever Mobster's Ball match, which captured 50% of the votes. ** Fusion pinned Salvatore after a Fusion Focus following a diving elbow drop off a propped ladder. * Merle & Hog defeated ScorpbrA. ** A tag-team tables match won the fan stipulation vote with 45.1% of votes. ** Merle Haggard Junior won the match for Merle & Hog after he dropped CobrA through a table with a DDT. ** After the match, CobrA turned on Scorpion, breaking up ScorpbrA and starting a rivalry between both siblings. * Cecilia Rincón defeated Jesse Slash © and won the URWL Womens' Championship. ** Rincón won the #1 Contendership through fan voting, with 22.4% of fan votes. ** The match stipulation, as voted by 22.4% of URWL fans, was a URWL Hardcore Rules Match. ** Rincón pinned Slash after Rincówning her through a ringside table and sliding her into the ring for the legal pin attempt. * Aleksandar "AK-47" Kuleshov defeated The Commander © and won the URWL North American Championship. ** 57.1% of fan voting determined that both men would face one-another in a Cold War Match ** Kuleshov won the match after twenty minutes by a score of 2-1, forcing Commander to submit to a Triangle Hold after a Kuleshov Rush. * The Great White North defeated The Experts of Execution (E.O.E.) and The Downfall Syndicate © and won the URWL Tag Team Titles in Tag Team Turmoil III. ** Fans decided to bring the "secondary #1 contenders" the Great White North into the contest after a Tag Team Turmoil match won the fan voting with 82.3% of votes. ** The Great White North won by pinfall after Shaun McAndrew (GWN) speared Adrien Carnage (DFS). * Akina © defeated Blood and retained the URWL Hardkore Title. ** A Hardcore 2/3 Falls Match won the fan stipulation voting with a 45.8% voting percentage. ** Akina defeated Blood after a flying legdrop through a wooden table in the audience. * Victor Cordaro defeated Taurus. ** Fans chose a Steel Cage Match as this match's stipulation with 30.3% of fan votes. ** Cordaro won the match by crawling out of the cage door. * Barry White © defeated !nterogative and retained the URWL Internet Title. ** A Ten-Count Fall Match won the fan stipulation vote with 33.3% of fan votes. ** White defeated !nterogative after White's protege Shane B. Perkins intervened and slammed !ntero's head into the mat. Afterward, White picked up the lifeless !nterogative, powerbombed him and applied a Lovebar before winning the ten-count. ** After the match, Perkins inexplicably turned on Barry and slammed his head into the mat, despite helping him defeat !nterogative only minutes earlier. * Jaime Emo © defeated Seth Stern and retained the URWL Championship. ** The match stipulation selected by fans was a Ladder Match, the same match both men performed in at URWL Asphyxiation 2007, which won Match of the Year honors at the 2006-2007 URWL Fans' Choice Awards. The match stipulation won with 41.4% of fan votes. Trivia * Popular Demand 2008 was the first URWL supercard to take place after the fabled "YouTube Era". * This was the first time Jaime Emo and Seth Stern have faced one-another in singles competition since their contest at URWL Asphyxiation 2007, which ended up winning Match of the Year honors at the 2006-2007 URWL Fans' Choice Awards.Category:URWL Supercards